The Good, The Bad, the Cheese
by SuzeandCeeCee
Summary: what happens when two fans of the books end up in the world they had only read about..........
1. Default Chapter

Who knows what can happen at a Slumber party like

hers. I mean my friend, Bianca. Bianca is know for her wild sleepovers and well, her love 

for Jesse. She reads those books over and over, till Jesse's description is engraved in her 

mind. There are others at this party, we have Diana and me, Amanda. We......wait I'm 

sorry, and Jesse, who Bianca claims is tied to her bed. We have to sleep in that 

bed......ewwwwwwww. As I was saying, we are now engaged in a heart stopping round of 

truth or dare. Bianca's truths consist of, "Do you think Jesse is hot?" or the famous, 

"Who the hell here likes Paul?"

"I don't like Paul." I told her, rolling my eyes. 

Bianca has asked me that two times tonight. Diana moved forward and looked Bianca in 

the eye. 

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bianca said flinging her legs on to the bed, starting to stare at her toes.

"I dare you to......" She looked around, and a bowl 

of half eaten nachos with a can of All American Cheese spray next to it caught her eye. A 

smile grew on her lips.

"I dare you, Mrs. Desliva, to chug the cheese." 

Bianca turned around, throwing her legs off the bed. 

"Well I.......NO!" She exclaimed, giving 

Diana a look that could kill.

"It's not Mrs. Desliva, that's his mother. I'm Bianca deSliva, wife." 

"Would you just do it." I told her, eyeing the nachos.

"Could you eat he nachos too, its making me

sick." Bianca got up and walked towards the cheese, being as dramatic as possible. She 

reached slowly, raising her cheese and stating, 

"With this cheese, I die for Jesse." She squirted the 

cheese into her mouth, moving her eyes towards us. What she saw was two pairs of eyes 

starting at her. One amused and one pair sick. Soon, Bianca was done. She Put down the 

can and let out a belch that would have the oldest fattest man on earth proud. 

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed, scrunching my face in disgust.

"Wow." Diana said, her eyes wide in awe.

"Excuse me," Bianca said, a slow smile spreading 

across her face, "While I go to the lavatory." She went out to the bathroom in the hall,

and shut the door. We distinctly heard a loud groan, and Bianca came back in. Still with 

that smile. I ready don't think I need to say more about that here.

"Man, I'm still hungry, lets go downstairs and get 

more nachos." Bianca told us all moving towards the door, throwing it open and breaking 

into a run. Diana and I glanced at each other, and jumped up after her. We did catch up 

with her, only to see her face in the refrigerator. When she came out, she was holding

two cans of cheese and that smile on her face. It was kind of a drowsy smile.

"It's time to chug, chug, CHUG!" 

"No no NO!" I yelled back, starting to back away

from the kitchen. Bianca jumped towards me and got a hold of my shoulders.

"Amanda," she said, "This is your big 

chance, to prove to the world that you can indeed, chug it. Would you really give that up 

now that you have the chance."

"Bianca," I said, "You are a strange child." 

She gave me the famous smile and handed me the cheese. I took a deep breath and started 

to chug. It took me two minutes and when I was done, I turned around and Diana had 

already had a empty can in her hand.

"God, you guys are so dramatic!" Diana 

exclaimed and turned to make her way up the stairs. I watched her go up and turned back 

to Bianca, who was suddenly on the floor, eyes closed, her nachos spread all over the 

floor.

"Bianca? Are you ok?" I asked, running

over. I was checking her, when I felt a little lightheaded. everything started to go into

darkness.

"Oh, no more ches......." I said before I plunged into darkness next to Bianca.

A/N: Hey! thanks for reading our story. This is Carrie Bradshaw talking by the way. Bunny Girl and I have calibrated to make this story that is truly starting in the next chapter. I hope you all like Jesse. He is coming up soon! Enjoy!!!!

~SuzeandCeeCee~


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh my head." That was the first thing I 

said. Bianca of course had to say,

"Oh, my ass." I got up slowly and looked for 

Bianca. She was sprawled out on a window seat.

"No wonder you ass hurts, look were you 

slept........ wait, you don't have a window seat." Bianca raised herself and looked around 

herself.

"Shit! Oh my god Jes....." By this point, I 

had jumped up and clamped my hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up! This can't be........"I told her, 

looking around. Everything matches the description of classic Suze, window seat, bed, 

bathroom, everything. 

"Yes it is!" Bianca yelled touching the 

window seat with a expression that showed pure ecstasy.

"This....is.....where....Jesse....sits!" Bianca 

told me, rubbing it like a treasure.

"How could this happen?" I said in disbelief. 

I moved back over to the bed, and sat down.

"Oh life is so good!" Bianca crooned, 

looking around the room. I wonder if Bianca knows what is really going on here. She is 

too hacked up on Jesse seats to even realized that we don't know how we got here, or why 

we are here. 

"Bianca...how the hell did we got here?" I 

asked her looking up into her once joyous eyes. She seemed to have realized what was 

wrong.

"Damn the cheese!" She said loudly jumping 

off the window seat and making her way towards the bed.

"Don't talk loud, someone might hear us." I 

told her looking at Suze's door, Bianca had followed my eyes, only to have them 

reverted to a noise at the window. We both turned our heads to see, Spike, the cat.

"That means Jesse can't be far behind." I 

whispered to Bianca, whose eyes have grown wide with excitement.

"This doesn't make sense, this is a set up 

from a book!" I whispered to Bianca, who didn't even reply. She was staring at the cat 

still. 

"Um, what book? I might of read it." Some 

voice whispered behind us. We both turned around, and there he was, Jesse Desilva. I 

turned my head to Bianca who looked like she was going to cry.

"Jesse, wow. You look good." Bianca 

said, raising herself off the bed to turn fully towards him.

"Thanks, Who are you?" He asked backing 

towards the wall. I wouldn't blame him, you would back up too, if you her face at that

moment. 

"Um, we know who we are, but we don't 

know what we are doing here." I told him, giving a smile at Bianca, who was glassy eyed 

at Jesse.

"Oh, Suze should be here in a moment to talk

to you guys." Jesse said, moving away from the wall and moved towards Spike.

"Oh no, we aren't dead. Are we?" I looked 

at Bianca who's main attention had been Spike and Jesse, until I asked that question.

"Hey, no, we are not dead." Bianca turned 

fast and yelled at me. I looked around and at Jesse then back to Bianca. Before we could 

say anything, the door burst open. Guess who comes in, Suze Simion.

"I hate him. Why does Paul have to bother me so 

much?" Suze said at a speed hardly anyone could understand, but us. Jesse looked 

confused at what she was saying, but Bianca had a answer.

"It's because Paul's in love with you or has 

some evil plan to kill you." Suze looked at her with a blank stare.

"Geez, I wonder how you died, was it from 

talking to much?" Suze said to her, looking at Jesse for a explanation o why we were 

here.

"Listen, we are not dead, not at all! 

Something weird happened to us...........there was cheese....and then...damn, I dropped the 

nachos!" 

"Bianca!" I yelled, smacking her lightly. Suze just stared at us. Oh, boy.

"What do you mean Cheese? Did you guys choke on Cheese?" Suze asked moving towards the window.

"No!" The both of us yelled, " WE'RE NOT DEAD, GODDAMIT!" 

"You don't look dead, um, Bianca?" Jesse 

pointed to her and looked at me to see if it was right. I nodded yes.

"Oh Jesse, you remember my name! 

Wait.....when did I say my name?" Bianca said looking at Jesse questionably. Suze had 

turned around with a face that could kill. Even I wanted to know.

"Um, well, you look like a Bianca."

"Really, I thought I looked like a Francesca." 

Bianca announced, turning to a mirror.

"No......." Suze said , "You look more like........ DEAD MEAT!" 

"Suze, Suze, relax, ok?" Bianca said. 

"It's not my fault I "look" like a Bianca." She 

batted her eyes at Jesse for good measure. His eyes widened and he turned away 

quickly.

"Uh, look," I said to Suze, who looked livid, "We, uh...we 

need help, okay? We don't have anywhere to go. I know it sounds really stupid....but we 

just kind of opened our eyes and we were here. So, um do you think you can help us 

out?" Suze looked me over, her eyes skipping right over Bianca, who only had eyes for 

Jesse anyway. 

"Look, I can help.....I can ask my mom and Andy if 

some of my friends can stay over. Just for a while." I let out a sigh of relief,

" Oh, thanks so much-"

"But she," Suze snarled, pointing at Bianca, "is not 

staying in my room!" Bianca sneered back at her. Uh no, Suze just unleashed the fury of 

Bianca.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bianca growled back. 

"I'm not a dog you know."

"No," Suze retorted, "But I don't want you coming 

in here all into the guy **I** lo-" She caught herself just in time, her eyes widening and her 

mouth hanging open. Everyone knew what she was about to say. You could practically 

reach out and grab the tension in the air. 

"Ladies?" Jesse said coming forth for the window 

seat hesitantly, "um, there's no need to fight. Really." _He is so hot!_ Bianca mouthed to 

me. I rolled my eyes back at her. Jesse looked uncomfortable.

"I think...... I'll just go back to the rectory now. 

Uh...... Susannah?" Suze perked up, her anger falling away.

"Yes, Jesse?" 

"Oh please," I heard Bianca mutter.

"Susannah, please let them both stay in your room. 

It sounds like they've been through a lot and ..........well, the only other rooms are your 

brother's rooms." Disturbing images of large rooms filled with smelly underwear 

danced through my head.

"Oh please, no!" I groaned before I could stop it. 

Suze looked at me,

"Do you know my step brothers?" 

"Um, no." I could feel my face heating up.

"But, uh.........look, its a long story, can we explain after we 

settle the living arrangements?" 

"Sure...." Suze suddenly froze, "Damn, Gina is coming 

tomorrow." She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and raised her hands in exasperation.

"Why is it that whenever something good happens, some 

idiots have to come along wanting, 'to get to the other side,' or the classic, 'We just 

appeared out of nowhere, can we live with you please?'" 

Bianca chucked, "Yeah, how about the all important, 'My 

boyfriend dumped me so I killed myself.'" Suze smiled. 

"Yeah........yeah! Wow, your the first person 

who actually gets me! Are you a mediator, too? You have to be, if you can see Jesse." 

"No," Bianca said. " think we ate some cursed cheese or something." 

"Ugh, I hate when that happens," Suze said, "Try cursed voodoo dolls." Bianca laughed.

" Yeah. It's just that kind of crap that 

annoys the hell out of me." They started to walk out the door together, chatting like old 

pals.

"Hey - Amanda, is it? You should come too. 

My mom likes it better when she see's who I'm talking about. So, Bianca, did you know

that Elvis is alive and well in Arizona?" 

"Seriously?" Bianca gasped as they disappeared 

down the hall. One minute they were having this big catfight, the next their best friends.

"That.........was strange." Jesse said.

A/N: Told ya! Jesse was coming and there he is! I hope you Paul people are reading this, 

cuz he is next. I hope you are enjoying this story, we really worked hard on it. Keep reading!!!!!!!

~*SuzeandCeeCee*~


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Yeah, that was, but what do you expect, its

Suze and Bianca." I told him, looking around. I didn't know what to say to him. 

"I guess I got to catch up with those two, 

see ya around Jesse." I said getting up and making my way towards the door. Jesse 

waved good bye and disappeared. I threw open the door, only to hear someone scream. I 

just hit someone with a door. 

"Listen, I know you don't like me Suze.......Oh, your 

not Suze." Paul told me, looking up from the floor. I hit Paul. I **hit** Paul. Good.

"I never looked like a Suze, I look more like 

a Amanda." I told him as I stepped over him.

"Oh, Amanda. Yes, um, Where is 

Suze?" He asked, still laying on the floor. I had, by this point, walked down a few stairs. 

I turned to him and simply said, "No." I made my way down the stairs after that. From 

what I could see, he was still on the floor. I made it down the stairs, only to see Bianca 

and Suze yelling again, only at Dopey. 

"Why the hell would you let him in?" I 

heard Suze say to him. Even Bianca was thinking that. I know her too well.

"It's Paul Slater, he is cool how could I turn him 

down?" Dopey said to the two of them. Suze eyes rolled and swung around and jumped 

up the stairs.

"It's ok for us to stay. Did you see Paul up there?" Bianca asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, I hit him by accident." I told 

her, trying to figure out why she was smiling. Ah ha, this is because Paul is around, 

someone new to see. 

"Hey, how are you girls today?" Dopey said 

from behind us. Bianca and I exchanged a glance and the both of us started to laugh. 

Poor Dopey didn't know why, ha ha. We ran up the stairs leaving him in confusion. 

When we made our way into Suze's room, Jesse popped up in front of the door.

"You girls better stay our of this, you girls don't 

know Paul Slater." Jesse explained to us.

"Oh, yes we do!" We said at the same time 

pushing Jesse out of the way and barging into Suze's room.

"But, Suze!" Paul was saying as we came in. "He's Dead!"

"So?" Bianca quipped. Paul turned. 

"And Who the hell are you?" 

"I," Bianca said, "Am your worst night-

"Her name's Bianca," I interrupted quickly. Paul smiled at me.

"And you are Amanda. We meet again." I couldn't help it, 

but when he smiled and said my name, my heart gave a flutter. I mean, he might have 

been Paul but he was still-----well, **HOT**. 

"Great, you remembered my name congratulations." I told 

him moving my eyes to Jesse, how had appeared in the room. 

"Jesse," Bianca screamed, "SAVE US!" 

"Shut up." I told her moving back to Paul, who was 

by the way still looking at me, his intense blue gaze piercing into my soul, wanting me, 

above all else, as if I were the ruler of his heart and mind. Yeah, I wish.

"You are not in danger, Bianca." Jesse said

winking at her. Oh no, here comes the squeals. Think 1,000 girls at a Nsync concert, it is 

worse than that. 

"Oh Jesse, that's beautiful." Once Bianca said this Suze eyes narrowed. 

"What do you mean?" Suze asked, moving 

so she could keep an eye on Jesse and Bianca. Paul was trying not laugh. 

"Nothing. Jesse is just nice that's all." 

Bianca explained. Suze turned around to Paul, only to have Bianca wink and mouth 

Olive Juice. Jesse looked at her confused, and turned his head away. I noticed a small

smile creep on his face.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you people 

tomorrow, bye Amanda." Paul said, making me turn red. Suze watched us with a 

thoughtful look on her face. 

"Um, Paul, goodbye." Wow, that was bad. 

Jumble up the words again, maybe I will get it right.

"Goodbye Paul. Get out!" Suze exclaimed, 

pushing him out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Well, well, Amanda. I sense something 

interesting here. Spill." Suze said playfully. She gave Jesse as look, who returned the 

same look.

"Well what?" I said, looking at Bianca who 

was giving me a look. She mouthed to me, _What are you thinking?_ I just shook my head 

at her and made my way to the bed. Maybe.......I didn't want to talk about it. Suze 

looked at Jesse again only with a different look. Like she knew something, we didn't.

"Look, I need to explain why we are here."

I told Suze turning my body to face her. Suze broke her gaze from Jesse to look at me. 

However, Bianca who's eyes had traveled to Jesse didn't move. Oh well, she knows what 

happened.

"Ok, well, you guys are our favorite people 

in the book world. Meg Cabot writes stories about you, Suze, Jesse. We were sleeping 

over Bianca's house when........" Before I could finish, Suze's door banged open. All of 

us turned in surprise. I couldn't see who was at the door, the person was covered with a 

blanket. 

"Do you guys have a tissue box?" A geek voice asked. Bianca looked at me and mouthed with excitement, Doc!

"No David, try the hall closet." Suze said to 

him still looking shocked. My guess that would be because of me. Book world? Did I 

just say that? Ugh! Doc nodded looking over Bianca and I. I smiled while Bianca gave a 

wink and went back to Jesse. Doc shook his head and turned back around and closed the 

door as he went. 

"Anyway, we were sleeping over Bianca's 

house and we all deiced to chug some cheese and.....oh my god, were is Diana?" Bianca 

snapped back to my face, panicked.

"Um, who's Diana?" Jesse asked looking around.

If I could read minds, I believed Jesse was thinking that another are was coming around 

too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Oh man, my head hurts. How about you guys? Guys?" 

A/N: Hey, thank to everyone that reviewed, sorry we haven't posted in awhile, we have been busy. ugh school. lol well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please......REVIEW!!!!!! 

~SuzeandCeeCee~


End file.
